


Hear Me Roar

by Verde_Manzanita



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, House Lannister, Implied Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6626437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verde_Manzanita/pseuds/Verde_Manzanita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trece momentos. Trece leones. Trece vidas truncadas. Trece viñetas sobre los Lannister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hear Me Roar

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: el mundo y los personajes de Canción de Hielo y Fuego pertenecen a George R. Martin. Yo los utilizo sin ánimo de lucro y con afán de diversión.

**Tytos**

Sus cinco hijos le suplicaban que no deshonrase la memoria de su difunta madre, sus banderizos le advertían que se trataba sólo de una advenediza, hasta sus criados la miraban con desprecio, como si ellos fuesen mejores que la hija de un fabricante de velas.

Pero a Tytos le daba igual. Ella era joven y lozana y alegraba sus días con canciones y risas pidiendo a cambio muy poca cosa. Así que se casó con ella y su hechizo sobre él se dejó notar desde el momento en que osó vestirse con las sedas de Lady Lannister y adornarse con su oro -o eso afirmaban sus vástagos.

En el fondo sabía que tenían razón, pero resultaba difícil decir que no a tan persuasiva beldad. No podía negarle su asiento en el consejo ni prohibirle ostentar el título de señora. Era imposible, tanto como negar a un Frey la mano de su hija, tanto como exigir el pago a sus deudores, tanto como retener a Lord Tarbeck.

Por eso, el día que sufrió un infarto mientras subía las escaleras para ir a verla, murió con la certeza de que no había errado, de que todo era tal y como debía ser.

 

**Tywin**

No recordaba haber estado tan nervioso en toda su vida. Después de todo, Tywin, hijo de Tytos, de la casa Lannister, no era el tipo de hombre al que traicionaban sus emociones. Muy pocas veces había permitido que sus sentimientos traspasasen la férrea barrera de su autocontrol, sobre todo aquellos que implicaban risa. Para reírse ya estaba Gerion, su hermano. En Tywin había más hierro que en todo Pyke.

Pero ella bien lo merecía. Por ella, una sonrisa complacida había roto la agria máscara que era siempre su rostro.

Su prometida avanzaba envuelta en un vestido de seda marfil y encaje myriense escarlata, con la melena rubia domada en una larga trenza y los ojos verdes refulgiendo. Todos los presentes podrían haber apostado una mano a que jamás habían visto una criatura tan bella, y ninguno la habría perdido. Tywin quiso destriparlos. A los caballeros que la desnudaban con la mirada, a la guardia que le sonreía lujuriosamente, al rey que escupía obscenidades sobre una mujer que no le pertenecía.

Y cuando Joanna llegó a su lado y le sonrió con aquella calidez tan suya, Tywin comprendió que era él quien le pertenecía a ella.

Desde entonces y para siempre.

 

**Kevan**

Willem había sido asesinado mientras dormía por aquel hijo de mala madre, Rickard Karstark, así se pudriera en los siete infiernos. Lancel había estado a las puertas de la muerte sólo para ser salvado y convertido en un fanático religioso por el Septón Supremo, que podía ir a hacer compañía a Karstark también. Martyn se había salvado de milagro del cautiverio al que el joven lobo lo había sometido. Y la pequeña Janei era la única que vivía feliz y ajena a las cuitas de los adultos.

Pero él ya no podría verla crecer. Uno por uno, sus cuatro hijos desfilaron por su mente y el corazón se le quebró más y más al recordar sus rostros sonrientes y sus ojos soñadores. Guardó un último pensamiento para Dorna: no podía haber soñado una esposa mejor.

Cuchilladas de dolor atravesaban cada rincón de su cuerpo, la vista comenzaba a nublársele y ya no distinguía bien los sonidos. Mientras se desangraba, reflexionó sobre el bien que podría haber hecho si le hubiesen dejado ahora que Tywin no estaba, habría sido un nuevo comienzo para todos, pero a nadie le importaba. Él era el único hombre sensato que quedaba.

Y ahora estaba muerto.

 

**Tygett**

Se sentía arder por dentro. La fiebre era demasiado fuerte, había estado delirando durante horas, no había reconocido a sus hermanos cuando éstos habían acudido a los pies de su lecho a verlo. Pero ahora se encontraba extrañamente lúcido, dentro de sus cabales.

Eso fue lo que le confirmó que estaba a punto de partir para siempre.

Tygett sonrió todo lo ampliamente que sus labios agrietados y sanguinolentos le permitieron, una sonrisa sardónica, triste. Era ya mayor, aunque no un viejo, y en lugar de serle concedida una muerte honrosa en batalla, una viruela nauseabunda acabaría con él. Había sido un buen hijo, un buen marido, un buen padre y un buen hermano. Siempre se le había dado bien el combate y era diestro en el manejo de la espada, la lanza y el arco. Había permanecido al lado de Tywin, había sido su sombra y lo había ayudado en sus numerosas victorias.

Pero él no era Tywin, no podía aspirar a su gloria. Sólo era el tercer hijo de un tercer hijo. Pensó en Darlessa y Tyrek, en su sobrino Tyrion, en la difunta Joanna. Y el último pensamiento, la última sonrisa, se la dedicó a él.

 _Tú ganas_.

 

**Gerion**

Iba en busca de _Rugido_ , la espada ancestral de su familia. Con un poco de suerte encontraría algunos tesoros más. Mientras sus tres hermanos jugaban al poder, él jugaba a la aventura. Roca Casterly, Antigua, Lanza del Sol, Lys, Volantis.

Y Valyria.

Meses de viaje, un brote de colerina, la deserción de sus marinos y la compra de varios esclavos. El precio había sido alto, pero allí estaba, siendo testigo de lo imposible. Piedra vieja a su alrededor, torres afiladas semiderruidas, restos de palacios y fuentes, jardines y parques carbonizados. Y entre las ruinas esplendorosas, unas fauces tan oscuras como un abismo y un par de ojos brillantes que se clavaron sobre él.

Le pareció que contemplaba el rostro de la muerte.

Los gritos aterrorizados de los esclavos que huían colina abajo lo sumieron en una ensoñación. Pudo oír con claridad el sonido metálico del acero de su mandoble contra la roca brillante del camino, y el rugido que siguió, uno diferente al que buscaba. Lo último que vio Gerion antes de morir fue el rostro de su pequeña Gloria, risueña y testaruda como su padre, una leona en miniatura. Rio como un loco.

Y entonces, el fuego lo consumió.

 

**Genna**

Toda su vida había sido una auténtica leona, una fiera indomable, una Lannister de pura cepa. Quizás si su padre no hubiese sido tan débil ahora estaría casada con un hombre de verdad, uno que no fuese un segundo hijo estúpido y sumiso. Y todo por contentar al esquivo Walder Frey, que según su teoría ya había nacido anciano y con una pila de descendientes a sus espaldas. Recordaba perfectamente el tierno afecto que había sentido por Tywin cuando éste habló con el padre de ambos en su favor, cuando trató de convencerlo de que aquel pelele no era digno de su hermana. Y ahora Tywin ya no estaba para protegerla; asesinado por su propio hijo, ¿quién lo habría dicho?

Sentada junto a la chimenea de sus habitaciones, Genna contemplaba el crepitar del fuego sin poder evitar recordar los viejos tiempos ni lamentarse de lo que la vida le había reservado. Un marido inepto, dos hijos medio lelos ya fallecidos y otros dos que pronto seguirían el mismo camino, dignos hijos de su padre a pesar de las dudas de todo Roca Casterly, cuatro hermanos ya en la tumba y un sobrino parricida.

Rio amargamente. Tenía que haber nacido hombre.

 

**Cersei**

Era una reina. Era _la reina_. Esa zorra Tyrell no podía siquiera osar compararse a ella. Era una Lannister y los Lannister nunca se rendían, ni siquiera aunque la situación lo requiriese el orgullo del león podía verse derrotado.

Cersei caminaba con la cabeza en alto y una mirada implacable en los ojos, verdes como las esmeraldas que adornaban muchos de sus vestidos. Ahora estaba desnuda. No quedaba rastro de su ropa, ni de su lustrosa cabellera rubia, y las septas habían tratado de hacer desaparecer también su dignidad. Pero aquellas ovejas que balaban como estúpidas sobre los Siete no sabían que a un Lannister no se le puede arrancar el honor. Ni la dignidad. Ni su poder.

Cada paso que daba era una victoria, ninguna de aquellas inmundas alimañas que eran su pueblo y que ahora la insultaban cuando antes la habían temido la vería hundida, destrozada, atacada en lo más hondo de su ser. Subiría calva, desnuda y sucia a la colina de Visenya y parecería igual de majestuosa y divina que cuando la envolvían las sedas más delicadas o emanaba olor a rosas.

Era la reina. Era mejor que esa chusma. Era lista, bella y peligrosa.

Era Cersei.

 

**Jaime**

Se sentía aturdido. Se había golpeado el muñón contra el borde de la bañera de Harrenhal y lo siguiente que recordaba era el rostro vasto y pecoso de Brienne de Tarth observándolo con preocupación. Se había desmayado del dolor. Parpadeó confuso y notó cómo ella lo ayudaba a incorporarse y a apoyar la espalda contra el muro húmedo; luego le secó el torso con una toalla.

Estaba desnudo. Y dolorido, y harto, y deprimido, y enfadado. Pero no iba a servir de nada ponerse a lanzar alaridos e insultos o maldecir su suerte. Estaba mutilado. Su mano derecha, todo lo que había sido, había desaparecido entre gritos. Miembro de la Guardia Real, amante de Cersei, un Lannister… todo palidecía en comparación con lo que era ahora.

Un tullido.

Un latigazo de dolor ascendió desde la base del muñón hasta el hombro tenso. Se quejó y la moza se detuvo un segundo. Percibió su mirada azul clavada sobre él y durante un segundo deseó sentirla un poco más cerca. Hizo una mueca y sonrió de lado. Primero se quedaba sin mano y ahora anhelaba el calor de una muchacha enorme y fea.

Después de todo, el destino no carecía de ironía.

 

**Tyrion**

“ _¿A dónde van las putas?_ ”

Había cosas que Tyrion llevaba preguntándose años. Ésta en concreto había empezado a preguntársela unos días atrás. Allí sentado en los jardines de la mansión del magister Illyrio, perdido entre los trinos de los pajarillos de Pentos y el verde de la hierba sobre la tierra húmeda. Su vida era la mayor bazofia jamás contada.

Había nacido abriendo a su madre en canal, se había casado con una campesina a la que después trató como a una ramera, había sido una buena Mano del Rey y había dirigido la defensa de la capital, había encontrado solución a las deudas del reino, se había casado - _lo habían casado_ \- con una cría, había matado a su padre y a su amante y había huido al otro lado del Mar Angosto. Y ahora esa bola de sebo perfumado le decía que Daenerys Targaryen seguía viva y que marchaba hacia el oeste con ocho millares de soldados y tres dragones.

¿Se había vuelto loco todo el mundo?

A veces pensaba que sería mejor que un día se durmiese para no volver a despertar. Tomó un sorbo de vino. Al menos no sería tan doloroso como seguir siendo Tyrion Lannister.

 

**Lancel**

Se arrodilló ante el altar de la Vieja y musitó una breve plegaria. Un haz de luz blanca, más blanca que la nieve, se filtraba a través de la cúpula de cristal y oro del Gran Septo de Baelor impactando directamente sobre su figura encogida. Lancel lo observó unos segundos, maravillado ante la magnificencia de la arquitectura del septo y la grandiosidad de lo que estaba contemplando.

Los Siete le enviaban una señal desde los cielos. El camino que había escogido era el adecuado, había hecho lo correcto. Renunciar a su título y tierras, abandonar a Amerei y unirse a la Fe Militante. Los dioses lo habían querido así y su palabra era ley.

Encogiéndose, se concentró en la oración. A veces todavía se preguntaba si la decisión que había tomado era la mejor, si no sería más feliz repitiendo la historia de generaciones y generaciones de familias nobles: crecer, formarse, entrenarse, casarse, engendrar hijos, luchar y morir como un hombre honorable. ¿Y cómo iba a hacerlo?, se decía entonces, ¿cómo lo haría sin ofender a los dioses que lo habían mantenido con vida cuando sólo le quedaban jirones de ésta?

Al final, la Fe era lo único que tenía.

 

**Joffrey**

Robert, de la casa Baratheon, el primero de su nombre, rey de los Ándalos y los Rhoynar y los Primeros Hombres, Señor de los Siete Reinos y Protector del Reino, exhaló su último suspiro.

En aquel lecho de sangre Joffrey había contemplado cómo se le escapaba la vida a través de la horrible herida con la que había vuelto de su jornada de caza. El maestre Pycelle había hecho cuanto había podido por él y había tapado la herida con vendas, pero el hedor que desprendía era tan vívido que ver directamente la carnicería que el jabalí había hecho no le hubiese resultado más traumático.

Robert lo había llamado a su lado. Con una expresión que el muchacho no supo definir le había pedido perdón por no haber pasado suficiente tiempo con él, por no haberle enseñado a ser un hombre. Para Joffrey había sido devastador, pero más lo había sido que su propio padre lo echara sin contemplaciones de la habitación para poder quedarse a solas con aquella sabandija norteña que era Eddard Stark.

Aquel día, Joffrey decidió que aquello del amor y el cariño no era para él. Y todos se iban a enterar. Oh sí. Se enterarían.

 

**Myrcella**

Dolía. Dolía mucho. Dolía como si tuviese mil agujas incandescentes clavadas en el rostro. La realidad era mucho peor.

El maestre Caleotte no le había permitido mirarse en el espejo aunque ella había suplicado al borde de las lágrimas que la dejase. No recordaba haber pasado tanto miedo en toda su vida. Myrcella tenía diez años y todo lo que había conocido habían sido los pastelillos de limón, los encajes de Myr y las paredes de la Fortaleza Roja.

Echada entre los blandos cojines de su lecho en la parte alta de la Torre del Sol, en el Palacio Antiguo de Dorne, Myrcella podía oír las palabras que su tío Tyrion le había dicho una vez. _Eres tan bonita como tu madre_.

Lo había perdido todo: su familia, su hogar, sus costumbres y ahora también su belleza. Y todo era culpa de Arianne. El corte, el terrible dolor y la ausencia de su oreja. Todo por Arianne, esa arpía, y sus ínfulas de reina. Con todo, había mentido por ella. Y volvería a hacerlo, los Siete lo sabían bien. Porque su mayor deseo siempre había sido complacer a todos.

Sangraría, lloraría, maldeciría por ello. Pero no defraudaría a nadie. Jamás.

 

**Tommen**

El mundo de los adultos era tan complicado como aprenderse la lista de los reyes de Poniente desde la Conquista de Aegon. Gritaban, se enfadaban, se encerraban en una habitación y al rato salían de allí hechos una furia. Tommen no entendía por qué hacían eso. Tampoco entendía por qué tenía un consejo si no le aconsejaban nada, por lo menos no a él. Todo el mundo le decía que era el rey, pero era a su madre a quien rendían pleitesía.

Al menos podía sellar las cartas y documentos: ¡eso sí era divertido! Y tampoco Margaery era como los demás. Jugaba con él, se lo pasaban bien juntos, corrían detrás de Ser Garras, Lady Bigotes y Botas y bailaban. Ella lo animaba a aprender, a tomar clases de esgrima y equitación, a tomarse su papel como rey muy en serio, pero su madre no le permitía nada de eso. ¿Cómo iba a ser rey si no le dejaban aprender a serlo?

Ahora Margaery ya no estaba. Su madre tampoco. Su padre había muerto hacía tiempo y a su tío Kevan se lo acababan de llevar los Siete Dioses.

En fin, al menos todavía quedaban documentos para sellar.


End file.
